


Let you in

by gummipawz



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummipawz/pseuds/gummipawz
Summary: Tom had gone through lot in his life, leaving him broken and ruined, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the one person he loved. But he did. Now he's having to confront the worst parts of himself to be the person Tord deserves.





	Let you in

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is just a short emotional drabble eufgier

Tom couldn't stand himself. He refused to get out of bed, his hair greasy and matted, his skin burned and tight from the salty tears that came off and on. He had hurt Tord, the one person he loved, the person who held him and trusted him. He hurt the one thing he swore to protect. He kept going over everything in his mind, all the times he'd yelled and snapped at him, realizing that every time he did he was pushing Tord further and further away. He clutched one of the commies shirts, holding it close to his heart, feeling another sob shake his body as he curled up in a ball and started to cry again.  


When the wave of tears ran their course Tom was left with his thoughts. He took a deep breathe, chest trembling as his lungs forced in oxygen. He has always known he was awful, but the only times he ever talked to Tord about it was when he was trying to get pity. He slowly uncurled and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes and thinking back on how he had got there. He had never seen a healthy relationship...ever. His parents where unhealthy, and the more he thought about it all his past relationships where either unhealthy or didnt last long enough for him to know.  


"I hurt him." it was barely a whisper, his voice coming through like a fuzzy radio. "I hurt him." he said it again, a little louder. Tom felt a lump build in his throat. He took a deep breath again, licking his dried lips. "I hurt him." He said again, barely echoing in his silent empty room. He felt his thoughts begin to flood himself again...but there was some thing else.  


He remembered when he has seen Tord cry... Tord held onto him, trusting him, and Tom held him back. He couldn't forget that...he had promised to protect Tord...  


Tom slowly felt his heart swell. It hurt to think that he could've been so awful to someone he loved, but he began to realize he had something to fight for. He hadn't trusted Tord the way he should've...but that didn't mean he never would. Tom had let himself fall into a cycle of abuse...the same cycle he'd been put through. He had to break it. For himself and for Tord.  


Tord had told him he'd come back, but not until he had healed, and not until Tom had made serious changes. As Tom felt pain in his heart, he began to realize just how much pain he must've put Tord through...He couldn't let it happen again. He wouldn't let it happen again.  


Tom held Tords shirt again, tears welling up once more, but with a different kind of burning in his heart. The burning of understanding and accepting his mistakes, and the burning of knowing he would never hurt him like that again. He had to grow. No matter how bad it hurt. He had to grow and support Tord in his healing.  


He would wait...and in that time he would grow. He didn't know how long it would be and he didn't want to. All he knew was that it would be worth it...because Tord was worth it. He would change and become someone who Tord would be silly not to fall in love with again. Tom swore to himself that when they where back together, they'd be together the right way this time.


End file.
